1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system including a storage device and a method for managing data stored in the storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a memory system or a storage system including storage devices, various data management techniques are considered for improvement of storage capacity and performance. Data deduplication is the process of eliminating duplicate copies of data and replacing them with pointers to a single copy. Deduplication typically serves two main purposes: reducing the amount of storage capacity required to store data, and reducing the network bandwidth required for performing backups or replication. Most existing deduplication schemes encounters many performance issues.